Dragonball Unknown
by OutKasTer
Summary: Set 60 years after the VERY end of DragonballGT, a new threat is facing earth, but Goku and his freinds have all passed on. The only ones who can stop it are a new group of warriors who dont know it yet.
1. Dragonball Unknown Prelude

****

0. Before the adventure...

60 years after the legend of Goku, the hero of old, came to a close a new threat has come to the planet. Many of his companions in the old battles have passed on to the next life, leaving only their memories and struggles behind them, and their fighting ways forgotten. However, earth is once again about to fall under the shadow of evil. 

But there is one hope for the planet in these times of evil. His name is Kame-sennin Muten Roshi or simply Roshi as he has come to be known. He has kept watch over all of the earth's perils and has gathered a grate deal of knowledge. He also has very good ties with the earth's guardian, Dende. Dende had learned of the great turmoil that will soon face the earth, so he has spent his last days searching out the greatest warriors on the planet to defend the planet. In his last hours he has given the list of them to Kame-sennin Muten Roshi and set him on his travels.

Unknown to him, a Saiya-jin type space pod has landed on Earth next to an old house in the middle of the forest. As the dust cleared from the crater left by the pod, a mysterious stranger emerged.


	2. Dragonball Unknown Chapter 1

**1. ****Earth has it's ways**

**1.******

In the Forest on the outskirts of the small mountain town of Sappusha a child returned home from a fishing trip. His name was Firipipu Horishino and he lived with his mother in a small cottage deep in the woods. He had been fishing for his dinner when he had seen something fall from the sky. Realising that it was landing near his home, he dropped all his fishing gear and fled to his bike. His grey jogging trousers and blue T-shirt showed the signs of his days work fishing. He raced through the forest with determination and soon pulled up outside the cottage and witnessed the crater at first hand. He slid down the side of the crater and carefully inspected the mysterious pod.

It was spherical in shape with a black stripe around the diameter and a pink window to the one side. The door was hanging open and Firipipu carefully looked through the window. Inside were a brown seat and a machine of some sort. Looking further, Firipipu noticed what, on close inspection a set of footprints heading towards his home. 

He raced into the house, not bothering to close the door behind him, yet there was no one there. He called out his Okassan's name and he heard the sound of her voice coming from the bedroom. Firipipu charged into the room and found his Okassan pulling a metallic box from under the bed. She turned to him and said 

"Firipipu, come here, I have something I want to show to you..." 

Firipipu sat next to his Okassan whilst she opened the box, revealing a red stick, a little hand-held radar and two yellow balls, one with five red stars, the other with one. 

"What are these Kaasan?" Asked Firipipu, who was puzzled at these strange objects. 

"They were your great, great grandfather's. He was a great warrior, and a fine and noble person. Nobody knows what happened to him" 

She replied. A tear came to her eye. "His name was Son Goku. These were all he left behind before disappearing." She began to cry and at this point Firipipu decided to pick up the stick. Noticing this, his Okassan said "That's called an N'ymbo and it can stretch itself to any length on your command." 

Firipipu didn't believe what she was saying but he looked at his Okassan and saw in her eyes that she wasn't joking. 

He looked at the stick and pointed it at the door, and said "N'ymbo, stretch." Suddenly the N'ymbo began to grow and pushed the door open. Firipipu shouted for it to return to normal and almost immediately the N'ymbo obeyed his command, returning to it's original size. 

Firipipu's Okassan picked up the Radar and said, 

"You can use this to detect where these balls are located."  

"Why would anyone want to do that, after all they are only made from stone." Asked Firipipu

"Son, many have made the same mistake before you, but if you gather all seven of the stones together they could be used to summon Shenlong, the Dragon King. He possessed the power to grant two wishes to whoever summoned him. But he was released from his duty a long time ago." 

Firipipu looked confused and said, "If the dragon was released, why would anyone wish to keep these balls?" 

His Okassan turned to look at him and said "When the dragon was released from his duty, the Dragonballs lost their powers and returned to stone. But recently it would appear as if they have regained some of their powers and I believe that the dragon may have returned." 

Firipipu noticed an unusual sparkle in her eyes as she said, 

"I want you to collect the Dragonballs because by using their powers we can try and return your Tousan to this dimension." 

Firipipu looked up in delight with the prospect of seeing his Tousan again and said, 

"Ill do it, for my Tousan and for you and for our family." 

His Okassan made her way to the cupboard and sliding the doors open she removed what seemed to be some old dusty clothing. When Firipipu looked further he could see it was a blue costume with a red T-shirt and blue boots. There was a pair of blue wristbands and a red belt hanging with the costume. His mother said 

"Wear this, it was your Tousan's training suit when he was a child. I'm sure he would be honoured for you to wear it." 

Firipipu put it on, placing the Dragonballs and the radar in the pockets of his costume. He waved goodbye to his Okassan and took the first steps on his journey. 

He carefully removed the radar from his pocket and studied it closely wondering how to operate it. His Okassan called from behind him, saying "Push the buttons at the top".

After a little hesitation he followed his mothers instructions and the radar immediately came to life, identifying three 'Dragonballs'. Two appeared to be almost dead centre of the screen, being those he already possessed and the third seemed to lie due north. He immediately set off into the forest to begin his quest. 

Behind him his Okassan was standing in the doorway when a man appeared next to her and, in a reassuring tone said to her, "So that's Firipipu; I sense that he has great determination". Hesitating, he then asked "Have you explained to him about his heritage? ". 

"Iie" The man watched Firipipu disappear into the forest as his Okassan looked up at the man's familiar face with admiration.

* * *

The rain was pounding down on the cold streets of Tokyo and this seemed to dim the streetlights to little more than a faded glow. In the distance a siren sounded and a teenage boy raced through the streets, dodging crates and boxes stacked around the alleyways desperately trying to outrun a pursuing gang. Despite the drizzle, it could be seen that on his right arm he wore a blue armband that concealed most of his forearm. He wore a black T-shirt and a pair of cargo trousers that hung down over his old brown hiking boots. He ran into a dimly lit corner of the street but realised too late that there was only one way in, and out - he was trapped. 

The gang rounded the corner at running pace but soon slowed as they realised their quarry was at hand. The leather jacket-clad gang consisted of four members, not one of whom shared the same height or build. They all stood to one side, using the darkness to hide their features until one of them spoke out. 

"Hey dude, the freak was looking at your jacket like he was gonna stick you and half-inch it". 

The leader of the gang picked up on this, 

"Well freak" He said menacingly, "Got your eyes on my jacket eh?" 

The boy reacted to this with contempt and mumbled "I'm no freak, baka." The gang leader was not impressed with this and stated 

"Oh, the freak can speak, well you won't be able to do that when we've finished with you". 

With little more than a few subtle gestures from their leader, the rest of the gang moved in on their prey like a pack of hungry wolves.

The boy was no match for his captors and offered little resistance but managed to cast an upward glance at the gang leader, wiping the blood from his now blackened eyes. He seemed to be wearing a sickeningly sadistic grin taking much pleasure from the beating his gang was bestowing upon their unfortunate victim. 

Suddenly the boy felt all his rage begin to race through his body and he found the strength to stand up, despite the beating continuing. His hair was growing longer and longer while his eyes were clouding over, he stared the leader in the face and exploded in a fit of rage. 

A great fireball appeared and engulfed his body and then just as quickly, it died down. His hair now reached to his back and had turned white emitting a strange glow. He screamed out at the top of his voice, his eyes now fully clouded over, 

"I am Neisan Karuberuru, the time for your punishment has come!" Without hesitation he turned upon his attackers delivering painful blows to all before him and then with one swift kick dispatched an assailant flying across the alley, straight through a wall. 

The gang withdrew before reforming to continue where they had left off. But this time, not a single blow landed upon their intended target. Instead, he was able to anticipate every move, every blow and made sure that the only thing his attackers hit, was thin air. With one acrobatic move, he swiftly landed behind one of the thugs and brought him down with one solitary sweep of his now powerful arm. 

Neisan then turned to the remaining members of the gang but they had suddenly lost their appetite for a fight. They had obviously chosen the wrong victim tonight and maybe it was better to run and fight another day.  As if they were one, they turned and ran as fast as their battered limbs could carry them leaving Neisan alone in the shadows.

Neisan collapsed to the floor, his eyes returning to normal. His hair returned to its original length and colour. He stared at his hands, the fleeing gang members and the fallen ones. He walked over to one of them and checked for a pulse, but there was none. He leapt to his feet and ran out of the alley. The rain began to slowly ease up.

* * *

In another part of Tokyo a boy stood in the doorway to his Tousan's dojo. He was staring down the three heavily built men who were talking with his Tousan. However, it was obvious that these thugs had no intention of a friendly chat. One of them spoke out

"Listen pop's, we've got orders from Mr blank to close down your dojo for good. He's got plans to turn this whole block into his new headquarters and you're the only fool who hasn't accepted his offer, it's more than reasonable. So just say yes and we'll be on our way"

The dojo's owner obviously had no respect for this 'Mr blank' and said "Iie, I will not sell my dojo. It is my family's home and we shall not leave."

The thugs didn't seem to impressed and the leader said "It's your choice Mr Kitama, I'll guess you'll need a bit of persuasion."

The two other men walked forward and caught hold of Mr kitama's arms. The other brought out a piece of cloth from his pocket and soaked it with some liquid from a bottle. He then placed it over Mr kitama's face and held it there, despite his efforts to get free. Eventually he gave in to what was clearly an anaesthetic and he subsided into a deep slumber. The lead thug instructed the others to take him to the car and they left.

The boy stepped out into the main room and ran to the door. He got there just in time to see them drive off. He ran into the street and watched them speed off down the street. He ran back into the dojo and removed a Kitana from the wall, placing it into a sheath and slung it over his shoulder. He went into his room and changed into his karate outfit. He then opened the door to the fire escape and stood out onto it. He then floated off the metal grating and flew off into the city.

* * *

Muten Roshi was travelling the country, watching all the martial arts competitions. He was looking for any talent he could find to recruit. He stopped at the Tobishinobi Stadium where the most important competition in the country took place. He hoped he could find the martial arts expert and current Tenaki Boudakai champion, Pi-ta Bread. 

He parked his hovercar outside the stadium. He removed a bag from the backseat. He walked into the changing room, expecting it to be empty, and found it so. Except for one bag. He went over to it and opened it. He found a wallet inside. He opened it and read the first card. It was a driver's licence made out to Pi-ta Bread. 

He looked around and saw a foot flying towards him. He managed to dodge it and rolled out of the way. His assailant slammed into the locker and landed gracefully on the floor. He spoke to Muten Roshi, 

"Who are you?" 

Roshi had no time to answer but asked, "Why d'ya do that". 

"You were rooting through my possessions, so I stopped you. Now then, I have answered your question, you answer mine" 

With his usual arrogant and annoying way of speaking, he said  "I'm the great Kame-sennin Muten Roshi. I am seeking the one known as Pi-ta Bread." 

"Yea, what do you want." 

Roshi summoned up all his strength. He looked for a suitable target and he chose a bin in the corner. He spun to face it and cupped his hands up to it.

He then began to chant out loud "Kame Hame HAAAA"

He threw his arms forward and a blast of blue energy shot from the palms of his hands and annihilated the bin. Pi-ta looked at the destruction in disbelief. Muten Roshi said 

"If you want to be able to do this and much more, take these and follow me." 

Pi-ta immediately agreed and opened the bag that Muten Roshi handed to him and inside he discovered a Hoi Poi capsule and a small bag of beans.  Pi-ta changed into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt and placed the capsule and bag in his pocket. He then proceeded to follow Muten Roshi, unknowing of the peril to follow.

* * *

It was raining heavily. The town was all but closed up apart from a few inns. The only place where any activity at all was going on was the Crows Cross Inn. Two strangers walked into the inn, their raincoats dripping with water. Their faces were hidden in the shadows of the coat's hoods. They walked up to the bar. The tallest one didn't remove his hood but looked around under the shade it cast. He was an old man, about 80. He spoke in a tired tone, 

"My son, remove your hood and take in the atmosphere around you." 

"Yes Sensei" 

Came the reply, and he removed his hood. He was about 18 years old. He had spiky black hair that parted into two strands at the front. His eyes were straining in the light cast by the lamp on the wall. His blue eyes centred on it and with a little squint the lamp's bulb popped. 

All business in the bar had stopped. Everyone was staring at the now ruined lamp. The shattering glass had hit one unlucky innkeeper's, slicing one side of his face. Somebody in the bar shouted, 

"It was those people who's just come in, The little one looked at it and it blew." 

The customers and innkeeper's began to advance on the strangers, a few drawing weapons. 

The old man stepped in front of the child and said, 

"Now now, don't jump to conclusions. It is impossible to destroy a light by looking at it." 

Suddenly one drunkard leapt at the old man and sliced him across the chest with a dagger. The old man clutched at his wound and fell against the bar. The boy looked in horror at his fallen sensei. He was frozen in horror at the scene. He looked up at the people in the bar who were now concentrating at him. He removed his Trench coat and dropped it on the floor, revealing a black sweatshirt and black trousers.

The customers surged forward to attack the boy, but realised what they had done was a fatal mistake for many of them. The boy ran outside and stood waiting for the unruly mob, and he was not disappointed. They charged into the street expecting him to be long gone but found him standing in the middle of the street. They formed a circle around him and started chanting 

"Kill him, Kill the devil boy."

The boy suddenly began to scream. He clenched his fists and teeth. He stopped just as suddenly as he had started. He then began to laugh and said, 

"You fools have no idea on what you have done to yourselves."

 He then began to float into the air, and the mob started to cower in fright. When he reached as high as the Inn's roof he clenched his fists again. Spark's began to form around his hands and he yelled, "You fools!" He then opened his fists and began to fire thousands of balls of energy at the helpless people below him. They began to run away but many were not fast enough to escape. The energy balls struck them and sent many flying backwards. The boy had a grin on his face as he spun around, his hands spitting death. He then noticed the person who had killed his sensei. He landed and started to walk towards him with a purpose. 

The man was still unaware of the carnage around him and was casually swigging at a bottle of brandy. The boy walked straight up to him and, with one mighty swing, he sent the man falling to the floor. The man fell backwards, blood gushing from his nose. The boy said, "I'm gonna let you go, but mark my words, I'll be back to make you pay."

The boy walked over to the main gates of the city, but then he looked around him and remembered the inn. He burst through the doors and saw that his Sensei was standing against the wall. He saw his pupil enter the room and seemed happy. The boy ran over to him and helped him to a table. He was still bleeding heavily. The old man said, "I want you to do something for me." 

Out of his pocket he drew a small, yellow ball with seven red stars on it. He also removed a small scroll from the pocket. He said to the boy, "Take these, I am not for this dimension much longer. When I move on read the scro..." 

The old man's breath ceased and he passed into the next dimension. The boy began to weep and screamed, 

"SENSEI!" 

He picked up his raincoat and fled from the city. As he left the city he opened the scroll. It had three words written on it, 

"Kame's house, Muten Roshi." 

The boy looked at the dark sky and said, 

"Kame's house." 

He rolled up the scroll and set off towards the small town of Sappusha in the nearby forests.


	3. Dragonball Unknown Chapter 2

****

The joining of forces

As Firipipu dressed, he pulled out of his pocket one of the Dragonballs. He studied it carefully. It was yellow and had five stars on it. He tossed it into the air and caught it, amazed at how light it was. He placed it in his pocket again.

It had now been two days since he had left home. His clothes were stinking and dirty. He had been eating the same meal over and over. Raw fish, it was all he knew how to cook, well, catch. He had been following the radar's positioning, as best he could but always seemed to be drifting off course. He took another look at the radar. There were still three blips on it. Again his were shown but the third was now moving away from Sappusha. He was puzzled at first but then the realism hit him. Somebody or something had the ball and was on the move. 

Firipipu, without realising it, had broken into a run. He was sprinting barefoot through the forest, leaping between the trees. He stopped at a small riverbank. He had never learned to swim so thought he thought he couldn't cross. Then he remembered his N'ymbo. 

He un-slung it from his shoulder and held it straight up. He said, 

"N'ymbo, stretch twice your size."

Nothing happened. Firipipu was deeply saddened by this, He collapsed to his knees and began to weep, realising that without the N'ymbo he couldn't collect the Dragonballs. Suddenly the N'ymbo began to stretch. It stopped after it had doubled in size. On noticing this he rediscovered his hope, and using the N'ymbo he vaulted over the river. He landed on the other side and continued to run, forgetting to tell the N'ymbo to return to it's normal size. He now saw the well-beaten path leading into the town.

He stopped when he reached it and checked he hadn't dropped anything. He checked his pockets, Two Dragonballs and the radar. He looked at his N'ymbo and noticed his error. He said, 

"N'ymbo, return to normal." 

This time it obeyed straight away, shrinking until it was it's normal size again. He checked the radar again. He dropped it in shock. The three blips were centred on him. He picked up the radar; checked nothing was broken and looked around. No one was within a mile of him. He began to think something was wrong with the radar. He placed it in his pocket but knocked out a Dragonball. 

The mysterious figure that was floating above Firipipu noticed this and was startled. He removed the yellow ball from his pocket and looked at it, they were the same. He floated down and landed behind him. Firipipu heard the person land behind him and span around, drew the N'ymbo and began brandishing it like a sword. The person was wearing a black raincoat, the hood covering his face. He wore black boots that were just visible. He removed the hood. He had blue eyes and black hair, which parted into two spikes at the front.

He spoke to Firipipu, "Where did you get that ball?"

Firipipu replied "What's it to you, anyway, who are you?"

The boy replied "I want to know what they do, and my name is Kurisutofa."

Firipipu looked at him in curiosity. He said, "I'm Firipipu, Firipipu Horishino. These are Dragonballs that summon Shenlong. I'm not quite sure how though. And even if I did I wouldn't tell you!" 

Kurisutofa looked frustrated at this comment. He walked towards Firipipu and held out his Dragonball. He said "Take this, I have no use for it." Firipipu took the Dragonball. He put it in his pocket and turned around to leave. Suddenly Kurisutofa spoke out, 

"Chotto Matte. May I accompany you on your quest. I may be of some use. By looking at you I can tell that you have no powers. I on the other hand do, and I shall teach you as we travel." 

Firipipu thought a little bit about it and asked, 

"What do you want out of it?" 

The boy replied, "Company. My sensei was killed and I am very lonely. Please let me come with you." 

Firipipu replied, "Alright, let's go." Firipipu pulled out the radar. There were only three blips on it, which were his. He became frustrated and pushed the buttons frantically. He pressed the top button and another blip appeared on the screen. Kurisutofa said, 

"That's west of here, in the mountains around Drakcap City. Look, it's moving towards us."

* * *

Muten Roshi and Pi-ta were driving through the countryside. Pi-ta was constantly looking at Muten Roshi's hands. He suddenly asked, "How did you do that thing with your hands. Show me how now or I'm getting out". Muten Roshi pulled the car over to the side of the road. He got out and went to the fuel intake port. He opened it up and looked inside, muttering to himself. He closed it up and said, 

"Damn it, out of gas, chikusho. Hang on, I've got an idea. Pi-ta, you wanted to be able have that power didn't you. Eat one of those beans." 

Pi-ta looked into the bag and took out the pouch. He said, "Why do I have to eat these, I don't like beans, especially red ones" 

Muten Roshi replied "Just do it, and hurry up about it."

Roshi ran and hid behind a nearby tree. Pi-ta didn't notice this and he swallowed one of the beans. He began to feel dizzy. He looked around for Muten Roshi, but he was no-where to be seen. He stood up in the car. He began to strain against the pain that was flowing through him. His muscles began to bulge and grow rapidly; his skin could hardly contain them. He began to scream out in terror, which slowly turned to pain and anger. He clenched his fists and an explosion of energy engulfed him. Blue beams of energy shot everywhere, one slicing straight through the tree Muten Roshi was sheltering behind. The tree buckled to one side and fell over. There was a huge explosion and Pi-ta fell back into the road. 

Muten Roshi stood up and walked over to Pi-ta. He was totally destroyed. He lay in the road barely able to breathe. Muten Roshi picked up one of the spilt beans and brought it to him. He said,

"Eat this one, trust me." 

Pi-ta was barely conscious but let Roshi put a green bean in his mouth. With his last ounce of strength he chewed and swallowed it. Suddenly he felt his strength returning. He stood up and flexed his arm. He said, "Wow, I feel great. No, even better than great, I feel terrific." 

Muten Roshi simply smiled and said, "You now have the powers." 

"What on Chikyuu are you talking about?" 

"You can do that blast thing I did, and a tonne more. Try swinging your arms to the side and bringing them together."

Pi-ta did so and two bright blue balls appeared in his hands. He then turned towards a boulder on the roadside and brought his arms together. A large blue beam shot from his arms and connected with the boulder. Pi-ta shot backwards and slammed into a tree. The beam hit the boulder and it exploded showering Muten Roshi and Pi-ta with fragments of rock.

Muten Roshi dusted himself down and said, "That's called a flash cannon, I invented it."

Pi-ta thought to himself, ~ I seriously doubt this guy came up with that, it's way too strong for him. Probably saw it somewhere ~ 

Muten Roshi grinned and walked over to the car. He hopped inside and sat in the driver's seat; he then called Pi-ta over. Pi-ta pulled himself from the tree and walked over to the car he climbed in and sat down. Muten Roshi said, 

"Stand up and face the way we just came." Pi-ta did so and asked, "Why am I doing this, it's foolish." 

Muten Roshi said, "I saw my friend do this once, just do that blast thing you just did. Boy, this is gonna be fun" 

Pi-ta swung his arms out and Muten Roshi released the handbrake. Pi-ta joined his arms together and the blast leapt forward, propelling the car and its passengers down the road.

* * *

In a small apartment a boy lay on his bed. The television was on and the newsperson was telling of 2 vicious murders that took place in a back alley near the docks two-day's ago. The boy turned the television off. He looked out of the window, noticing that night had fallen so it was dark out. He stared up at the sky. He remembered the looks on the gang member's faces before he had dispatched them, unbelieving that he had done it with his own hands. 

He had been thinking, and had decided he was too dangerous to stay with his family. He had been up all night writing a goodbye note and gathering his possessions. He slung his rucksack, containing his most prized possessions, over his shoulder and opened the window. He climbed out onto the fire escape and closed the window, knowing that he could never return. 

After climbing down the metal ladder below his window he headed off into the urban jungle. He put his hands in his pockets and discovered the note he had written. It was too late to return and leave it so he crumpled it up and threw it on the floor. He looked up at his window, but then turned away and walked down the alley.

He passed by a closed up fruit stand on the corner. He was starving and looking at the fruit made him even hungrier. Knowing that no one was around he grabbed an apple and ran off down the street. The stall tender rounded a nearby corner and seeing what happened started yelling after him, but it was fruitless, literally. Neisan walked off down the high street, slowly consuming the stolen apple. 

He walked past a shop selling Hoi Poi capsules. Casually, he walked in and greeted his tomodachi's Tousan who was behind the counter. The tender said 

"Could you please hurry with your shopping, I'm about to close"

Neisan said "Konichi-wa Yokomo-sama, it's me, I'm here to pick up my bike." Yokomo answered, 

"Ah, Neisan-kun, I was wondering when you would turn up, it's been parked out back for three weeks now." "Sorry Yokomo-sama, I've been busy, can I just have the key's, I'm in a rush." 

Yokomo muttered to himself, "Kids these day's, always in a rush, no time for anyone" 

He reached under the counter and removed a set keys from beneath it. He threw them over to Neisan, who caught them. Neisan asked, "Can I use the back door, like I said, I'm in a hurry". 

Yokomo agreed and Neisan proceeded to hop over the counter and pushed open a heavy wooden door. He stepped through into a storeroom and ran to the other side, pushing a metallic door open on the other side. 

Outside in the enclosed parking lot was an old hoverbike, rusted a little. Neisan hopped on and inserted the keys into the ignition. The bike blared into life and Neisan sped out of the parking lot, out into the street and off down the road. He pulled into traffic and dodged the various cars and lorries that were driving along. He stopped at a set off traffic lights. He noticed a bus lane and pulled into it. 

Although was now a fair distance from his home he wasn't thinking about it. All he could think about was what happened two nights ago. The lights turned green and he sped out across the road. A lorry was speeding up on the left-hand turn. The driver pressed the brakes but they were not working. He shot out across the crossroads. Neisan didn't have time to react before the truck smashed into the side of his bike. He closed his eyes, expecting himself to be sent flying by the impact of the lorry but he felt nothing. He opened his eyes and looked down, seeing his bike on its side, completely mangled. He looked around him and realised he was floating. 

He looked to his right and saw someone holding him up. The person was wearing a purple martial art's costume that hadn't been washed for days. He looked at the person's face and saw that he was about his age, but shorter. The boy looked at him and then said 

"Hold on tight"

Neisan did as he was told and suddenly they shot forward, weaving in-between buildings with ease. They flew for a minute or so before landing on top of an old apartment building. The boy let Neisan go and formally introduced himself. 

"I am Jiani Kitama. I have been searching for a boy called Neisan Karuberuru, I know you are he. I witnessed what happened three-day's ago. I feel you have great potential, if you could only harness that power inside you. I am willing to show you how for one thing in exchange." 

Neisan asked curiously, 

"Well, what do you want." 

Jiani answered 

"Help, help in finding the people who have kidnapped my tousan two days ago." 

Neisan, after much careful consideration, agreed to aid Jiani and his training began. 

* * *

Meanwhile, out on the flat plains near Drakcap, Two travellers are making their way down the road. 

"How do you do it, you know, fly" Asked Firipipu, "show me" 

Kurisutofa looked down at Firipipu and thought a little. He said, "If I show you, will you promise to keep the secret? If not omae o korosu." 

Firipipu nodded, so Kurisutofa grabbed him by his belt and floated up into the air. Firipipu was squirming and felt very afraid, but Kurisutofa just ignored this and continued to float upwards. When he reached a sufficient height he stopped and said to Firipipu, 

"Close your eyes. Clear your mind of all thoughts, all you have to do is miss the ground." Firipipu pondered this, wondering what he meant by 'miss the ground'. Kurisutofa said, 

"Open your eyes." Firipipu followed instructions and looked down, witnessing Kurisutofa standing on the floor below him. Firipipu began to panic and started to plunge towards the ground. Kurisutofa noticed this and shot upwards, leaving a trail of yellow energy behind him. He caught Firipipu and brought him to the ground. 

He set him down and said, "Now, do that again." 

Firipipu hesitated at first but realised that he was on the ground, he couldn't fall. He did as he did before and when Kurisutofa told him to open his eyes he did and again looked around. He was still standing on the spot he had begun on. Kurisutofa shouted down to him, 

"Now, think about coming to me." 

Firipipu did so and found himself floating towards Kurisutofa. He had done it; he had discovered flight. He began to fly around aimlessly, overjoyed at his new-found mobility. They both landed on the road and started to walk on towards the nearest town. 

* * *

A car pulled up outside a house in the middle of the countryside. Two people got out and walked over to it.

Muten Roshi opened the door and showed Pi-ta in. The room they entered was the kitchen. There was a table in the middle and four chairs around it. Roshi signalled for him to sit down and he did so. Pi-ta began to look around the room. There was a small desk in the corner with dusty pictures on it, a kitchen unit in the opposite corner. Just as he got up to look at the pictures there was a knock at the door. Roshi walked towards it and opened the old wooden door. It was a girl about 16 years old. She had bright blue eyes and long pink hair. She looked down at him and asked, 

"Is Muten Roshi here?" 

Roshi didn't reply, just gazed at the girl. She waved a hand in front of his face, but go no response. Then she noticed what he was staring at. Placing one arm quickly across her chest she slapped Roshi clean off his feet. She then turned to Pi-ta and said. 

"Is Roshi here or not, I gotta know now."

Pi-ta nodded and pointed at the floored Roshi, who was still gazing at the girl's chest. She gulped and helped him to his feet. She then said

"So your Roshi. Good, I was told by some guy to find you, he said that you could teach me martial arts, so can you?"

"Yea"

The dazed Roshi replied. She brushed the hair from her face and introduced herself. "My name is Luna Enchanter, I'm 16. So who's that guy, the other student?"

Muten Roshi straightened up and said, "Who said anything about you joining yet. You gotta pay the price." Luna looked over at Pi-ta, then back to Roshi.

"Ok, so what do I have to do."

An evil grin spread over Roshi's face, and blood began to slowly trickle out of his left nostril. He pointed at her chest and said

"I wanna Puff-Puff those." Luna gasped, horrified at the thought of this perverted old man touching her. She turned away and was about to leave in disgust, when she thought of something.

"Ok. But only after you teach me. Then you can do whatever you like to them." Roshi grinned massively. He then regained his composure and said "So, who exactly told you about me?"

"Some guy called Velveeta, or was it vegetal, I can't remember." She replied "Oh, well, welcome to the team, you will be a valuable asset, and a lot of fun." 

Luna frowned then turned to Pi-ta. She then asked him "So who are you?"

"Pi-ta"

Luna nodded and looked around the room. She noticed the cooker in the corner and asked, "Who's hungry, I cook really great burgers." Muten Roshi blurted out "You bet babe, I'm starved, for food and your love."

"Get real gramps. You don't stand a chance"

She then looked at Pi-ta who simply nodded his head. Luna started up the grill and began to cook. Muten Roshi took this opportunity to leave the room and gather a box. He placed the box on the table and opened it. Inside were two costumes, a black full body suit and a blue set of the same. 

Muten Roshi handed the blue set of clothing to Pi-ta. Along with the suit he also received a pair of boots and gloves. Luna suddenly yelled out, 

"Burgers are done, come and get em." 

Muten Roshi rushed towards her and picked up a burger. He bit into it and spat it out. He said, "These are disgusting, you haven't even cooked them." 

Luna became angry with this and said, "If you don't like my burgers you can cook your own!" Muten Roshi replied, "Fair enough, I won't poison everyone when I cook them." 

Luna became enraged and spun around, striking him across the face. She then turned back to the grill and ignored him. Pi-ta tried to diffuse the situation, but to no avail, so he asked Roshi

"Where to next, old guy." 

He replied, 

"To Kami's tower. There you will be trained and prepared."


	4. Dragonball Unknown Chapter 3

****

3. What's a Ragiard?

It had been three days since the mysterious boy had rescued Neisan from death. It had also been three day's of intense training. He had already mastered the art of flight thanks to the guidance of Jiani Kitama. Each night they had set out into the city in search of the people who had taken Jiani's father. Each night they returned empty handed. But one day, two mysterious strangers arrived who would prove very dangerous.

* * *

On the rooftop of an abandoned building, Jiani was in deep meditation. Neisan was down on the streets below, 'buying' their dinner. The sun was just setting on the horizon, casting an orange/red glow across the city. Jiani awoke from his meditation with a start when he heard the door to the roof slam shut. He turned around expecting to see Neisan but he saw nothing. Thinking it nothing more than the wind he turned back to face the horizon. But, to his horror he saw two people standing at the edge. They wore full body suits and chest armour. There was one boy and one girl. 

The boy was of medium height with brown eyes and dark brown hair, which had a centre parting and two large blue strands hanging over each side of his face. The girl was taller than he, with dark, red hair tied back and two small strands down across her face. She also had brown eyes. Jiani leapt to his feet and drew his sword then yelled for them to keep back. The boy walked forward and said, 

"Now now, is that any way to treat a guest." 

He signalled to the girl and she shot forward. Jiani readied his sword and awaited her to get within striking distance. As soon as she got near enough he swung his sword but missed, as she ducked underneath it and hit Jiani underneath the chin.

She leapt backwards and landed gracefully next to the boy. The boy then said, 

"Greetings, I am Ignacio, Prince of Rage and this is my best warrior, Rea Loire. We have come to earth to find the one known Neisan Karuberuru. I believe you know him." 

Jiani looked up at them, holding his chin in pain. He thought about fleeing but Ignacio said, "Don't even think about it, We know exactly you are." 

Jiani suddenly leapt to his feet and shot off the roof, leaving a white energy trail behind him. Ignacio muttered to his partner "Why do I even bother." He shot off the roof at tremendous speed, closely followed by Rea.

* * *

Neisan opened the door onto the roof of the abandoned high rise he was staying at. Jiani was no-where in sight. After a minute of looking Neisan noticed some blood on the floor. He began to worry and started to panic. He ran to the edge of the building and looked over. He couldn't see Jiani anywhere, on any side. Suddenly he remembered a trick Jiani had taught him to do. He tried to calm down and concentrate. He began to try and sense where Jiani was. 

After a little while he began to feel something. He didn't know what it was or where it was but he knew it was fading. Without even thinking Neisan shot up into the air and sped off north. He didn't know where he was going but something was telling him this was the right direction. Soon he left the city and was flying over farmlands. He passed into a valley and saw flashes of energy at the far end. He began to speed up and landed a few meters from the flashes. He crept forward towards the flashes and hid in some bushes he peered out to see what was going on.

He immediately saw Jiani, who was beaten up rather badly. There were also two other people there. There was a boy standing close to Neisan and a girl who must have been doing all the fighting. Neisan started to panic and wondered what he should do. Suddenly the Boy turned around and began to walk over to where he was. Neisan thought there was only one thing to do. He relaxed his mind and concentrated. He held his hands by his face with the palms facing out and he yelled, 

"Solar flare!"

A brilliant white light appeared, blinding the boy. Neisan shot out and kicked the boy in the chest, knocking him to the ground

Neisan then ran over to Jiani and stood in front of him. The boy stood up and turned around slowly, staring with rage at Neisan. Then he smiled and said. "So... you must be Neisan. I am delighted to meet you. My name is Ignacio and this is my accomplice Rea. We have been searching for you, you rebel scum" 

Neisan asked "Why, what do you mean rebel, who are you anyway!?" 

Ignacio again became frustrated and said, "Do you even listen to a word I say. You of all people should recognise a Ragiard." 

"What the hell's a Ragiard, what do you want with me" 

Came the reply. "Well, seems my cousin's experiencing a little memory lapse" 

Neisan couldn't believe what he had just heard. ~ Cousin, no way ~ He thought to himself. 

"I was born here, I remember seeing my birth records." He yelled at the boy "Give up, your lies won't work on me. You may have tricked Jiani into coming here, but I'm taking him away from here, and away from you two." 

"Is that so, well sorry to disappoint you, but neither of you are going anywhere." Ignacio glanced over at Rea and said, 

"You may dispatch of his friend now. We have what we wanted."

Rea smiled with a vile joy and charged towards Jiani. Before either he or Neisan could react Ignacio suddenly yelled out "Wait Rea, I've got a better idea." Rea stopped and turned around

Noticing this lapse in concentration Neisan picked up Jiani and slung him over his shoulder. He the shot into the air and away into the countryside. He had no idea where he was heading but he was certain that it would be as far away from those two as possible. Jiani was in an awful state and needed medical attention. Neisan decided to head towards the nearest town. He could then decide what to do. The nearest town was about two miles away, and unless he got there quickly Jiani would probably die. He put on extra speed and shot off across the landscape.

* * *

The buildings on the outskirts of the town dwarfed the two travellers on the ground. There was a sign hanging over the main gate. Firipipu looked up at it and attempted to read the inscription.

"D-R-A-K-C-A-P. Kuris, what does that say?"

Kurisutopha looked at the sign and said

"It says Drakcap, can't you read baka."

Firipipu sighed, and was just about to reply when someone called over to them. "Hey, do you know where the general hospital is?

Kurisutopha looked around but saw nothing. He then looked up and saw someone floating above them, carrying someone on his shoulder. Kuris floated up and came face to face with him. He said "We just got here. How do you know how to fly? I thought that me and Pip were the only ones."

The stranger looked down at Firipipu, then back at Kuris and said "I don't have time for idle banter, do you know where the hospital is or not? Yes, or no?"

"Yea, I know where it is, follow me." He floated down to the floor and the stranger followed him. Kuris then ran through the gate and off down the main road. Firipipu and the stranger followed him. They headed down the main road and turned off down a side road. The hospital was just in front of them. They headed up the steps and through the main doors. Firipipu took a seat while Kuris went to the counter. The stranger stood near Firipipu and asked

"So, what's your name, and his?" 

"I'm Firipipu, He's Kurisutopha. Who're you." The boy replied "My name's Neisan, my friend here is Jiani. He got a bit messed up and needs help. What's taking them so long?!"

Kuris then approached, a doctor following behind him. Neisan set Jiani down on a chair and the doctor injected him with something. Jiani's eyes sprang open and he leapt up. He drew his sword and looked around anxiously, but calmed when he saw Neisan nearby. He asked,

"What happened, where are the alien guy's?" Neisan replied "I got you outta there, they would have killed you if I hadn't shown up. Now come on, we gotta stop them, who knows what they might do!"

Kuris then coughed loudly and said "What in the blue hell are you talking about, aliens, what aliens. How strong are they, I could probably beat them myself." 

Neisan stared at him and then said, "Do us a favour, shut up and go find a store where they can fix this."

He clutched at the hilt of Jiani's sword and drew it. He then tossed it over to him and said, "When you're done we'll leave. Maybe we'll let you come and you can back up those words of yours."

Kuris reluctantly agreed to get the sword fixed, but said, "I was only joking you know, why should I help you fight some punk ass aliens, they aren't threatening me are they." He then turned and stormed out of the building, Firipipu close behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Muten Roshi, Pi-ta, and Luna were heading towards Drakcap. It was there that they would rent a jet to go to Kami's lookout. Pi-ta had been there many times and knew the place well. After 2 hours of driving they had arrived. They parked the car in a gas station and climbed out. Luna immediately rushed up to a shop window and began staring through. 

Pi-ta walked over to her and said

"Luna, we have no time to be looking at clothing, Roshi will return soon and we will have to leave." Luna spun round and glared at Pi-ta. She then yelled, "These aren't just clothes, it's the greatest fashion in the world!"

Pi-ta turned around and began to walk away, muttering to himself. Luna stared violently at the back of his head before returning to her previous position of staring at the million yen dresses.

Pi-ta leapt into the car and turned on the radio, leant back and began to wait. After a while he decided to go have a look around the town. He vaulted out of the car and began to walk towards a line of shops. The first was the clothes shop that Luna was in, the next few were food stores, but then a shop that took his interest came along. It was a martial arts supply store.

He stepped into the doorway and looked inside. There were four people inside, none of whom seemed to be really interested in the goods. There was a small boy looking at the attack poles, an elderly man near the kung-fu costumes, a middle aged man behind the counter who was serving a cloaked individual. Pi-ta walked over to the small boy and asked 

"What are you looking at kid" The boy turned around and said "I'm seeing if they have a stick like mine" He un-slung a red baton from his shoulder and showed it to Pi-ta. Pi-ta took it from him and examined it. He asked

"Where did you get this kid, you didn't make it did you?" "No, it's my great, great grandfathers" He replied. Pi-ta studied it carefully for a little longer before the cloaked person who had been standing at the counter snatched it away from him. He then handed it to the kid and said "Don't talk to scum like him, were outta here."

Pi-ta snarled at him and said "Scum am I, would ya like to prove that, or are ya chicken!" The cloaked person ignored him and strode out through the door. The kid smiled at Pi-ta and ran out of the store after him. Pi-ta watched them walk off down the street. He inspected the goods in the store for a while and then left. As soon as he stepped onto the street a loud explosion occurred on the other side of town and two streaks of light shot into the sky and headed south.

He ran back to the car to find out if the others had seen what happened but discovered no one had returned. He settled down and once again sat in the car and listened to the radio. Roshi then left a fast food joint across the road and walked over to Pi-ta. He asked, 

"I've rented the jet, is everyone ready?" 

Pi-ta replied, "No, Luna's still in the clothes shop."

Suddenly there were sounds of shouts coming from the shop Luna was in. She then burst through the door holding a bag and ran over to the car. An angry staff member ran out after her. Pi-ta got ready to fight. But before they had a chance to attack a bright yellow beam leapt from behind them and struck the man, sending him flying backwards. They turned around and saw a cloaked person standing in front the car holding his arm out in front of him. Pi-ta leapt back and said, "You're the guy from the shop aren't you, where did you learn to do that?!"

"That's pretty standard you know, your not the only one who can do blast manoeuvres, I can as well as these two other guys I know." 

Pi-ta stammered, then blurted out "How did you know I can do energy blasts?"

Muten Roshi then interrupted and said "Come on, everyone to the jet now." 

Pi-ta began to run towards a runway behind the shop Muten Roshi had come from. The cloaked boy called over to someone and began to follow him. Muten Roshi reached into his pocket and brought out a large Hoi-Poi capsule. He lobbed it in front of them and a small plane appeared. The ramp unfolded and he clambered in. The cloaked boy leapt up the ramp and was followed by Pi-ta and Luna. A small boy then rounded the shop and sprinted towards the plane. Muten Roshi took the controls and the jet took off down the runway. 

Inside everyone took a seat as the jet left the ramp and began to head north. Pi-ta suddenly yelled out "What the hell did you think you were doing, you could have been hurt."

The cloaked boy replied "Yea, right. I suppose I should let you do all the fighting because your older, well tough k'so."

Muten Roshi interrupted and said, "I'm the great Kame sennin Muten Roshi, he's Pi-ta, and that hot fox is Luna. So who are you two?" 

The cloaked boy replied

"My name is of no importance." 

The young boy then interrupted him, "His name is Kurisutopha, mines Firipipu, Son Firipipu Horishino. He doesn't talk too much." Muten Roshi then noticed the stick that Firipipu was carrying. He stuttered and then said,

"Where'd you get that stick boy?" 

"It's my great, great grandfathers and if you want it you'll have to fight me for it! Besides, it's not a stick, it's a N'ymbo"

Muten Roshi looked at Pi-ta, then turned to Kurisutofa and Firipipu and said, "Come with us, We are travelling to find fighters to take place in a battle soon to come. We feel that you will make great allies, especially you lad." 

He turned to Firipipu and said, 

"Relatives of yours took place in past battles. They were all great warriors until they left us. So please, join us, for earth's sake, and my safety." Kurisutofa was not too sure but Firipipu agreed straight away. After a bit of hesitation, and seeing that Firipipu had agreed, he decided to join them. 

Muten Roshi said to Pi-ta "Get the bag and give em a red one."

Pi-ta picked up the bag from the floor. He opened it and took out two red beans, he then offered Firipipu one. He looked at it and said, "What's in it?"

Muten Roshi said very blandly to him, "Just eat it." Just as he was about to Kurisutofa suddenly fired a very small, thin beam at the bean and sliced it in half. He then looked at Firipipu and said "Eat one half, it's safer"

Trusting Kurisutofa more than Muten Roshi he ate one half of the bean. He began to feel faint and began to stagger around. The world started to twirl and he passed out.

Luna decided to speak out at this point,

"Can anyone tell me what just happened. One minute I'm running from some shop owner, the next he's been blown up and then on in a plane. And what just happened to that kid!?" Everyone ignored her so she just sat down and began to sulk. Muten Roshi activated the thrusters on the jet and they took off.


	5. Dragonball Unknown Chapter 4

4. Duelling with Rage

Neisan surveyed the area. Ignacio and Rea were nowhere in sight, neither was Jiani. ~ We've only just got back from Drakcap, ~ Neisan thought to himself ~ and now he's decided to run off on some dumbass vigilante mission. ~

Suddenly he sensed something from nearby. He floated into the air and looked around. He then sensed it again, and turned to face it. All he could see was a fireball heading towards him. He held his hands out in front of him and braced for its impact. It connected with his hands and exploded with a surge of power. He was knocked back but kept control of his position. 

He flew towards where the ball had come and saw Jiani engaged with the girl warrior he had been fighting earlier. This time however, he seemed to be doing a lot better. Neisan shot forward and landed behind him, and got ready to fight. But Jiani held a hand out to the side and said

"Stay there Neisan. I owe her an ass whooping. Just keep an eye out for the other one."

Neisan dropped his stance and crossed his arms. Jiani then began the attack. He charged forward and delivered a flurry of punches, which were all easily blocked by Rea. She then returned with her own strikes, which were again blocked. They continued this until Rea floated down to the ground. Jiani held his hand above his head and began to power up an attack. A small golden disk appeared in the palm of his hand and began to grow larger.

Rea also began to power up her own attack, but she was much faster at doing so than Jiani. She formed a fireball in her hand and threw it towards him. She then began to charge another. Jiani had almost finished charging but realised that he needed to dodge. In doing so he knew he couldn't retain the disk. He was just about to drop it to block when Neisan shot up from the ground and struck Rea's energy ball. He then turned and fired dozens of small energy balls towards her. They smashed into the ground in front of her, distracting her from Jiani long enough for him to finish charging. He yelled, 

"KIENZAN!" 

And swung his arm forward. The disk was slung down towards Rea, faster than she could possibly move. She opened her eyes just in time to see the disk a metre or so in front of her. Just as it was about to strike something shot out of the trees and kicked the underside of the disk. It was diverted and shot directly upwards. It then began to curve back down to earth. Just as it hit the floor it changed direction and headed into the forest. It cut through several trees and hit a waterfall, and then dissipated.

Ignacio looked up at Jiani and Neisan and said, 

"Now double teaming is hardly fair is it. I guess we'll have to show you what it's like."

Then He and Rea both yelled 

"RAGE STRIKE!" 

Bright fireballs erupted around them and they stood close to each other. Ignacio stood in front of her and they both took off upwards

Rea smiled with a vile joy as they shot up towards Jiani. Before either he or Neisan could react they delivered a devastating strike, knocking him down to the floor 20 meters away. 

They powered down and floated towards the ground. Rea looked around and spotted where Jiani had landed. She was about to charge again when Neisan dived in. He attacked in with a flurry of kicks to Rea, who blocked many of them, but a few struck, knocking her sideways. She spun around and attacked Neisan. They both exchanged a number of blows, neither really getting any advantage. They began to fly upwards, still exchanging blows. Then Rea feigned a low punch and struck Neisan in the face, sending him crashing to the ground. 

Jiani looked up and saw Neisan hit the ground. An intense rage began to build inside him. He felt his strength return, but it continued to rise. Ignacio turned his attention from the fight to Jiani. He picked up an object off the ground and placed it over his eye. He pressed a few buttons on the side and the devise sprung into life. The display zoomed in on Jiani and after a second or two, information about him showed up. Ignacio pressed another button and a number appeared next to him. It read 760 and was rising. 

Ignacio then looked at Neisan and his number was 630. He then glanced at Rea and her number was 1002. He then realised that if they both attacked her they would defeat her. He dropped the device to the floor and began to walk towards Jiani. The display on the device zoomed in on Ignacio and read 3034.

* * *

Muten Roshi was piloting the plane towards the East Coast. Kame's house was located on a small island a mile off the shoreline of Hyato Island. He was almost there, a mew miles of countryside, Tokyo, a few more miles of country side, then he was at the shore. Everyone was sitting in the back of the plane. Kurisutofa was ignoring all attempts to communicate with him and just sat staring out of the window. Pi-ta was showing off a few martial art manoeuvres, and Firipipu was trying to copy them. Luna was leafing through a few magazines she had found in the glove compartment. Suddenly a huge shockwave rocked the plane, sending Firipipu crashing to the ground. Luna looked up and said, 

"Watch your driving tubby, I'm trying to read here."

Muten Roshi replied, 

"That wasn't me, something's happening nearby, a fight I think" 

He turned on the power scanner on the console and zoomed in. He was picking up a huge ki, and a few smaller ones to the north, directly in their path. He thought to himself, 

"What if it's one of the guys, they could need help. But who has that kinda power nowadays?" 

He yelled at the others in the back of the plane, 

"Buckle up kids, someone needs help and were gonna provide."

He hit the turbo thrusters and the plane sped off towards the fight.

* * *

Neisan sat up and dusted himself off. He looked around for Jiani and saw a fireball engulf him. He thought what was happening to Jiani was what had happened to him back in the alley, so he prepared to flee. The fireball died down and he noticed that Jiani was the same as before. He was getting a strong feeling from Jiani, but didn't know why. Suddenly Rea who was fed up of waiting for him struck him. He continued to battle with her, but tried to keep an eye on Jiani as well. Then he noticed Ignacio heading towards him.

Ignacio was fiddling around with a device attached to his right arm. Suddenly three razor sharp blades snapped out and he began brandishing them. He then began to run towards Jiani. Neisan shouted at Jiani to warn him but before he could do anything Rea attacked him again, drawing his attention away. Jiani heard his call however and managed to dodge the razor sharp blades. He ran towards his kitana and leapt forward, flipping in the air with amazing skill. He landed with his sword at his feet. He picked it up and wielded it with great skill. He then charged towards Ignacio and attacked him

He swung at Ignacios head but he blocked with ease with his set of claws. He then began to strike back at Jiani but he managed to block every strike, and re-attack with the same strength in each blow. Neisan was attempting to come to his aid but still had Rea to fight. Every time he seemed to break away she kept on coming. He was getting more and more frustrated with each time she prevented him from aiding Jiani. 

Ignacio was getting annoyed at the fact that he couldn't hit Jiani and was getting more and more relentless with his attack. He was forcing Jiani to back away. Jiani was stepping back to avoid contact with the blades when suddenly he felt his back hit something. He quickly turned around to see what it was. Ignacio then struck in Jiani's moment of concentration loss. His swung his arm at the arm that contained the sword. The claws forced their way through the arm and into the tree behind it. 

Jiani screamed out in pain and dropped his sword. Neisan glanced over to see what happened and stared in horror at what he saw. Rea took this opportunity and caught hold of Neisan, preventing him from helping Jiani. Ignacio removed the blades from Jiani's arm and clutched at his head. Jiani was filled with fear as he saw Ignacio draw back his arm. Neisan tried to struggle free but to no avail. He closed his eyes and looked away. Ignacio swung his arm forward and struck Jiani's chest. Jiani was killed instantly from the shock of the wound. Ignacio lifted him up and slung him to the ground, snorting 

"Good riddance"

Neisan became enraged at this. He felt an insane amount of rage build up inside him. He began to breathe heavily, his mind concentrated on Ignacio. His muscles began to bulge and he found the strength to break Rea's hold. He tore free and grabbed hold of her arm. He slung her to the ground and a fireball engulfed him. He raised his arm above his head and a ball of pure energy appeared in his hand. He slung the ball down towards Rea, who had just hit the ground. She looked up just before the ball hit her. There was a massive explosion, leaving a smoking crater where Rea had been. She had been thrown to the other side of the clearing by the force of the blast

* * *

Another shockwave hit the plane causing it to rock. Muten Roshi checked the sensor again; there were only two Chi's left now. One was 3500 and the other was 1340. They were less than a mile away now. Muten Roshi yelled back, 

"Alright, were here, every fighter get ready, this ones gonna be tough."

Everyone sat up out of their seats and prepared to land. Muten Roshi piloted the plane towards the field where the fight was happening. He could clearly see now that there were two people, one standing on the floor, the other floating, engulfed in a fireball. 

* * *

Neisan landed on the ground and yelled, 

"I am Neisan Karuberuru, You will pay for what you have done to my friend!"

Ignacio scoffed at this and said, 

"Really, well, lets see how you feel about that when I have Absorbed you into myself, oh how satisfying that would be, one step closer to achieving it"

"Achieving what?" 

Asked Neisan. Suddenly the roar of jet engines filled the air and Muten Roshi's plane landed a few meters behind him. The door opened and Kurisutofa ran out. Recognising Neisan, He yelled, 

"Need a hand bro."

Neisan just ignored him and stayed focused on Ignacio. His hair flickered white for a second but returned to normal. Pi-ta and Firipipu stepped out of the plane next and stood on the ramp. Ignacio looked at them and said, 

"Be gone ningen, this is our fight." 

He held out his hand and shot a blast of energy towards Firipipu. Firipipu leapt aside but Luna stepped out of the Plane just behind him. She just noticed the blast and was able to brace herself but she was hit dead on with the blast, which proceeded to explode. She was sent flying backward into the plane, severely wounded. Neisan charged up the ramp and stood in the doorway, staring at her. His hair flickered white again; his eyes now clouded over. 

Muten Roshi noticed what had happened to Luna and decided to get her out of there. He yelled out of the window, 

"Guy's, I'm getting Luna some help, I'll be right back." 

He started the ignition and the plane started to rise. Kurisutofa suddenly noticed Rea lying on the floor. Seeing that she was still breathing he picked her up and leapt onto the ramp. He placed her just inside the doorway and said, 

"Look after her too short stuff, and no pervertivity ok." 

Muten Roshi ignored his remark and took off.

Neisan leapt off the ramp and landed perfectly. His hair was now fully white, and emitting a strange glow. Ignacio yelled over to Neisan, 

"That's right, show your power as a super Ragiard, I've been dying to see what a cross breed's transformation is like"

Suddenly a massive fireball engulfed Neisan, just as it had in the alley. His hair began to grow, pulsating with energy. Pi-ta and Firipipu stepped back a fair bit to avoid him, but Kurisutofa didn't seem afraid. The fireball died down. It had finished; Neisan had transformed.

* * *

Ignacio was ecstatic at this new occurrence. He had been waiting his whole life to get the chance to see his race's dream of the ultimate transformation occur, and was even more happy that it would be he who would achieve it first. He had spent his whole life tracking down his two brothers and cousin. He needed their genes to enable him to reach his next level. Every member of his family contained a special gene inside them, unique to each person. These genes, when combined form a chromosome that instantly triggers off a new level of transformation. He had already beaten and absorbed one of his brothers and reached the first level, a Super Ragiard.

It had taken him three years since then to track down another member of his family. And what a stroke of luck it was. His quest for the DCore, the ultimate relic in the galaxy, had taken him past a back world planet called Chikyuu and sensed a Ragiards presence. He had been studying him for a week before deciding to attempt to attack. He brought with him the strongest soldier he could find aboard his ship. It took him another day to locate his wear-about in the city but only found the person who had been protecting and training him. But now he had Neisan right where he wanted him and was not about to allow some weaklings to interfere. He knew that Neisan couldn't control himself when he transformed so he had developed a plan around this.


	6. Dragonball Unknown Chapter 5

****

5. Nachra Emerges

He yelled over to Kurisutofa, 

"Ha, now he has transformed you will not live to see another day!"

Kurisutofa turned to face him and was about to yell a reply when he noticed Neisan charging straight towards him. He turned just in time to see him raise his foot to connect with his face. He tried to dodge it but it was too fast, it struck him in the side of his face and sent him flying across the clearing, over the crater and into a pile of rocks dislodged from the ground after the explosion. Neisan then turned his attention to the other two. 

Ignacio yelled over to them. "You better run if you wanna live."

Firipipu looked at Pi-ta and nodded. The turned to fly away but then Firipipu was struck in the back with a fireball, knocking him out of the sky. As he fell to the ground Neisan shot along and stopped under him. He caught Firipipu with one hand and tossed him to the ground. He was about to fire another blast at him when Pi-ta interfered. He stood in front of his fallen friend and prepared to fight. Neisan showed no sign of emotion at this and just attacked Pi-ta straight away. They shot across the field, both exchanging blows, but Neisan was obviously more powerful than he was.

Quickly Neisan got the upper hand and proceeded to kick Pi-ta around. No matter what Pi-ta attempted to do he could land a single blow on Neisan, who just blocked and struck back. He had to use every last ounce of his martial art knowledge just to defend against the intense rain of blows Neisan was throwing. He glanced around and allowed his concentration to slip, allowing Neisan to deliver a shot to his gut and a roundhouse kick to the side of his head. 

He flew about 30 feet across the ground before landing. He struggled to his feet and looked over towards Neisan. He had turned away from him and was once again concentrating on Firipipu, who had began to wake up. Pi-ta swung his arms to his sides and readied to fire his flash cannon. Neisan looked over his shoulder, then turned to face Pi-ta.

Pi-ta swung his arms forward and his blast leapt towards Neisan. Neisan stood right where he was and held his hand out towards the blast. It connected with the palm of his hand and stopped moving.

Pi-ta almost dropped the beam in shock but managed to sustain it. He was starting to feel a little weak but then noticed Firipipu had stood up. Firipipu reached into the grass and picked up his N'ymbo. He ran towards Neisan and leapt into the air and brought the N'ymbo down onto his head.

Firipipu looked on in horror as Neisan, obviously unaffected by the blow, turned his head towards him. Before Firipipu could react Neisan swung his arm and struck him, knocking him flying. However, the arm he had swung was also the arm blocking Pi-ta's blast. It surged forward and enveloped Neisan. Pi-ta cancelled it out and awaited the smoke and dust to clear. To his horror Neisan was still standing in the same spot, almost untouched by the beam. He began to walk towards Firipipu again. 

Pi-ta was completely drained and he was about to give up hope when Kurisutofa landed a devastating kick to Neisan, knocking him to the ground. Pi-ta yelled, 

"What the... I thought he killed you?!" 

"With a kick like that," He replied "No way. Now let's just keep attacking, he's super strong, it'll take everything we've got to beat him. Where's Firipipu?" 

Pi-ta pointed over to the ground where Firipipu was laying. Kurisutofa looked over and stared with shock. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, anger building inside him. He let out a scream and a fireball engulfed him. He shot over to Neisan and attacked him full on.

Neisan shot up in the air, closely followed by Kurisutofa. They exchanged blows as they rose, no one with a clear advantage. Then Kurisutofa delivered a blow to Neisan's back, sending him crashing to the ground. Neisan just stood up after the fall and was about to attack again when something happened. He fell to the floor, clutching his head, writhing in agony. His eyes returned to normal, but everything else remained the same. He called at Kurisutofa 

"Wait, stop. This shouldn't be happening, he's the one we should be fighting. He killed Jiani, and maybe even that girl on the plane. You need to stop him..."

His eyes clouded over again and he yelled out in anger. He then shot up towards Kurisutofa and struck him in the chest.

He then knocked him to the ground and shot after him. No sooner had Kurisutofa hit the ground and stood up, Neisan was back on him, delivering a flurry of kicks to his chest. He then landed on the ground and straight away performed an amazing back flip kick, sending Kurisutofa flying to the ground a fair few meters away. Neisan then turned his attention to Firipipu once more. Before Pi-ta could react, Neisan fired a blast of energy at Firipipu, killing him. He then shot towards Pi-ta and hit him, knocking him into a tree. He followed up with a blast, which decimated the forest area in its path, also destroying Pi-ta 

He then looked over at Ignacio. Ignacio had been standing in the same spot for the whole duration of the fight. He had picked up his power reading device and was activating it. The device's display zoomed in and showed Neisan's ki, which was 5067. He just smiled at this and said, "Well. You have an average ki, but it is nothing compared to mine. I shall achieve stage two at last." 

He dropped the device and strolled towards Neisan. He stopped after a few meters and clenched his fists. His hair started to flow and stick up then with a burst of power stood on end and turned a bright yellow, emitting a fluorescent glow. He stood with his arms folded, smiling vilely. He shouted 

"Now weakling, don't turn around because I don't want it to be easy to kick your ass. Ill finally be able test my full strength and reach the next level." 

Ignacio shot forward and raised his fist. Neisan prepared to fight.

* * *

Muten Roshi landed the jet on the runway at Hyato islands airport. He ran out of the plane and found a security officer. He asked for medical assistance for the two girls and then ran back to the plane. He checked that they both were still breathing and waited for the doctors to arrive. Two emergency paramedics brought stretchers up the ramp and placed the girls on them. They quickly took them to the ambulance and transported them to the nearest hospital. Muten Roshi was about to follow when he remembered the others and decided that they would need help. He got in the Plane and took off.

* * *

Kurisutofa looked up slowly; he neck was painful from when Neisan had given him the back-flip kick. He looked around for anybody who had survived but all he saw was Ignacio and Neisan slugging it out a few meters away. He slowly stood up and leant against a rock. His head was spinning and he felt drained. He couldn't concentrate on anything and the world was distant. A strong gust of wind rushed past the rocks and knocked him to the floor. He started to pick himself up when he saw something glinting in the grass. He picked it up and examined it. I appeared to be half a ring, broken down the middle. He looked around for the other half and found it. He was about to join them together when he heard a voice. 

"Don't, put one half on yourself and the other on Neisan." 

He didn't know whether he was hearing things or not but decided to listen to the voice anyway. The battle between Ignacio and Neisan was a furious one. Punches and kicks were being exchanged left and right. Energy balls were flying everywhere; neither of them was letting up. Neisan began to get the upper hand but Ignacio was not about to give in. He knocked Neisan back and shot up in the air. He held his arms to the side of his body and electricity sparked around him. A fireball appeared around him and he began to strain. He swung his arms forward and joined them together. He yelled, 

"Now it is time for your demise. This is a little trick my father taught me." 

An energy ball appeared in his hands. Suddenly Neisan's eyes returned to normal and he realised what was happening. He swung his right arm back and began to power up. His arm was beginning to bulge and the armband could hardly contain it.

Ignacio said "So, you reckon you can counter this do you. I'd like to see you try." 

The energy ball grew bigger and Ignacio shouted "FINAL FLASH!" 

And suddenly it leapt forward, a massive stream of energy behind it. Neisan began to panic, but then his arm bulged again and he smiled. He yelled 

"Oh yea, eat this, ENVELOPER RAY!" He swung his right arm forward and aimed his palm towards Ignacios blast. He gripped the armband with his left arm and clenched. A huge energy beam leapt forward from the palm of his hand. The two beams connected dead centre between them. A massive energy ball formed in between the two beams, dwarfing the actual blasts themselves. 

Kurisutofa could only hold on tight to one of the larger boulders and watch in awe as the two Super Ragiards battled it out. The two warriors seemed even in their strength but Kurisutofa noticed that something was wrong with Neisan. He seemed to be having more and more difficulty keeping the blast at the same strength as Ignacios. Then he noticed why. Neisan's arm was beginning to bleed and small cuts were appearing all over it. The amount of energy flowing through his arm must be ripping it to shreds. Suddenly Neisan's blast dissipated, Ignacio's ripped through what little was left of it. Neisan collapsed to the floor, His hair returning to its natural length and colour. He had appeared to have blacked out. Kurisutofa realised that unless he did something now, Neisan would be killed. He shot out across the field, leaving a trail of yellow energy behind him.

Ignacio couldn't see what had happened to Neisan but knew that victory was at hand. Then he noticed Kurisutofa heading across the field. He realised what he was trying to do and poured more power into the beam. Just as it was about to hit Neisan, Kurisutofa reached him and dragged him out of the way. The beam hit the ground a little way behind them, the explosion knocking them to the other side of the field. A huge dust cloud was sent up, blocking all lines of sight. Ignacio was certain he had hit Neisan and Kurisutofa so was just floating there, a smug grin on his face. The dust cloud enveloped him and prevented him from seeing what was actually happening below. 

Kurisutofa looked up and saw Neisan lying a yard or so from him. He reached into his pocket and drew out the other half of the bean that Muten Roshi gave Firipipu, which he had kept. He also drew out the two ring pieces. He crawled over to Neisan and placed one half of the ring on his finger. He then swallowed the bean and put the other half of the ring on his finger. He waited but nothing appeared to happen. The dust was beginning to clear and he knew he was no match for Ignacio. He began to panic, beads of sweat dripping down his face. Then he realised that something was wrong. He looked around for Neisan but couldn't find him anywhere. Then he spotted him, floating directly above him, emitting an eerie yellow glow. He then shot down towards Kurisutofa and he braced himself. There was a sudden rush of wind almost knocking Ignacio out of the air, then there was an earth-shattering roar and the dust cloud was blown away. 

Ignacio looked down and saw someone who was glowing bright white, small beams of light emanating from his body. The person screamed out loud and there was an explosion around him. Ignacio covered his face and braced against the explosion. He looked around and couldn't see Neisan or Kurisutofa anywhere. Then he realised what was happening. They had fused together, like his teacher showed him one time. When some one fuses their ki doubles, maybe even triples in strength. However, he was not afraid, he knew he would still be stronger than he would be. The light the person was emitting died down and he could be seen clearly.

He floated upwards to Ignacio. He was wearing the same clothes that Kurisutofa had been wearing; although it had now changed into the colours of Neisan's clothes, and he had Neisan's boot's on. He had brown hair with a few black streaks. He had green eyes and no expression on his face. He drew level with Ignacio and spoke to him. 

"Hmm, so this is what the ring does, Very useful. So Ignacio, do you still believe you can absorb Neisan when he is a part of me?" 

"Who are you?" asked Ignacio. 

"I am neither Neisan or Kurisutofa, I am the warrior who is those combined. I am the one who will make you pay for the crimes that you commit on this planet. I am NACHRA! 

Ignacio just scoffed at this person and said, "Enough talk, I shall just have to absorb you if I cannot get Neisan" He prepared for battle. 

* * *

Muten Roshi was just passing the shoreline when he glanced at the power scanner. He almost fell out of his seat when he saw the size of the Chi's. There were only two powers now. One was 10,000 and the other was 10,200. Muten Roshi realised the importance of this and hit the turbo's. 

* * *

Ignacio and the new warrior began to fight. They shot forward and connected with their blows, knocking each other back. They then re-attacked, exchanging blows. They battled across the sky and then descended into a rocky mountainside. They continued to exchange blows, Ignacio knocking Nachra through a rocky outcropping nearby. He fired an energy blast at the rocks, demolishing them, but Nachra shot up into the air and fired a couple of blasts of his own, Ignacio managing to dodge them all. 

He then shot up to him and continued to battle. They began to head back to the field where they had came from but Ignacio suddenly descended into the forest below, out of view of his opponent. Nachra became annoyed at this and began to decimate the forest below in an attempt to flush out Ignacio. He suddenly sensed something behind him and turned, only to be struck in the face by Ignacio. He was knocked back a fair bit but was bearly affected by it and continued to fight

They landed in the field again and began to power up. Suddenly something began beeping in Ignacio's pocket. He pulled out a little device and studied it. It read, 

"Ignacio, this is the spaceship Degrader, you have five minutes to board before we leave. Please respond."

Ignacio began to curse to himself and looked up. Nachra was charging up a beam similar to the one Neisan used before. A fireball appeared around him and he yelled, 

"Now I shall finish you, and receive justice for all those you destroyed. ENVELOPER RAY!" 

He swung his arm forward and the blast shot forward, twice as big as Neisan's. Ignacio held out his hand in an attempt to block it and the beam struck. He strained against it, using all his power to prevent it hitting him. Nachra showed no sign of letting up but eventually began to show the same signs as Neisan showed earlier.

Ignacio also began to show signs of fatigue, but just as he was about to give up, he decided that he would go double or nothing. He held his free arm vertically upwards. He shouted at Nachra 

"Here's something I designed earlier."

He then began to withdraw his arm and hold it out again, but at 45 degrees from each previous one. Just as he was about to draw up to his other arm he shouted, 

"STAR STORM!" 

He drew his hands together and an energy blast leapt forward, pushing against the other blast. Nachra was taken aback by the strength of this beam but continued to pour more energy into his own. The battle was furious and neither fighter wanted to give up. Then Nachra's blast began to weaken and Ignacio's began to force its way through. It shot back straight towards Nachra. He was unable to stop it but managed to dodge it slightly.

Ignacio cancelled out the beam and it died down. The force of the blast had destroyed Nachra's arm. It had been completely severed from his body but it appeared that he was still willing to fight. Ignacio again heard a beeping and checked his pocket. This time the device read 

"Ignacio, you time is up. Please return to the ship." 

He cursed out loud and spoke to the warrior. 

"I guess I'm just gonna have to kill you. I haven't got time to fight right now. I reckon a genocide bomb will do the trick."

Ignacio held his arms infront of him. An energy ball formed between of them and began to grow. He then raised it above his head.

"You are a worthy adversary but it is time for you to take your leave of this planet."

He then began to levitate into the air, the energy ball still expanding and growing. Ignacio felt he had reached a decent height and yelled down to Nachra. "Ha ha ha, not even a planet can stop this attack. I copied it off a now dead being called Freiza. Ironic isn't it; he died here now his own attack will take the planets life, and yours of course. Goodnight, Neisan."

Nachra scowled at Ignacio and yelled back

"I am not Neisan, I AM NACHRA! And I will defeat you if it's the last thing I do."

Nachra readied himself and began to power up. Ignacio looked down at him and decided it was time to end it. He pushed a last minute burst of energy into the ball and then flung it down towards Nachra. It hurtled towards the ground, dwarfing Nachra; but he didn't seem phased by its size. Just as it was about to hit him he threw his arm forward and fired an energy beam into it. Having lost an arm, he was severely weakened and couldn't hold the ball for very long. 

Ignacio just floated in the air above him and watched with much satisfaction and the warrior's obvious pain. He could sense his energy shrinking fast and knew it would be over soon. Then it occurred to him that if Neisan died, he couldn't advance to the next stage. Panicking, he began to fly down towards the energy ball in an attempt to stop it. However, he was stopped dead in his tracks when the ball began to become unstable. 

It began pulsating as if something was trying to break out from inside it. It began to swell and small holes appeared in it, releasing the energy inside. It began to ripple violently and Ignacio backed away. The energy ball then exploded and destroyed the surrounding area for miles. Ignacio lowered his arms from his face and looked down in shock at what he could see. 

Nachra was floating where the energy ball had been. His hair reached down to his waist and was glowing white. But it began to return to normal and Nachra began to sink to the ground. Ignacio couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Realising the strength that Nachra had, he thought it best to leave. He thought to himself

~ I may be strong, but I'm running low on energy. He's a lot stronger than I thought. Maybe it is best I go back now, papa will know what to do. ~

He pressed a button on the device and slowly melted out of view. Nachra landed on the floor and looked around; but saw nothing. He began to glow white again. He was unfusing back to his original forms. The two people dropped to the ground and the ring pieces fell to the floor.

* * *

Kurisutofa slowly raised his head and looked around. Ignacio was nowhere in sight and Neisan was lying nearby. He sat up and picked up the ring piece. He studied it carefully and placed it in his pocket. He stood up and walked over to Neisan. He was breathing heavily and he had lost an arm. He removed the ring piece from Neisan's finger and placed it in his pocket. Neisan very slowly looked up at him and said, 

"Thank you... Without your help he would have destroyed me... I apologise for your friends deaths, but take this."

He reached into his pocket and drew out a piece of paper. On it was written the address of where he and Jiani had been staying. He said, "Go here, there you will find a Dragonball. If you..." 

"Gather all seven they summon a dragon who grant's you wishes" Interrupted Kurisutofa. "I already know." 

He said. Neisan just smiled and said, "Use your wishes to bring your friends back to life. It's the least I can do. Now go and train, Ignacio will return and unless you are prepared he will destroy you all, seeing as he will be unable to absorb me."

Kurisutofa said "Don't say that Neisan, we'll bring you back to"

"Thanks." Came the reply "Your plump friend is returning" Stated Neisan, pointing at the jet, which could now be seen in the sky. "You should leave now." Neisan's breathing slowed and he said, "Good luck..."

He stopped breathing and laid still. Kurisutofa bowed his head for a few seconds, then stood up. Muten Roshi's plane was just about to land nearby. Kurisutofa Picked up Neisan's body and began to walk over to it. Muten Roshi opened the door and looked around. He couldn't see anyone nearby, except for Kurisutofa. He yelled, 

"What the hell happened here, where's everyone else." 

Kurisutofa frowned and continued to walk towards the Plane.

He strolled up the ramp and Placed Neisan's body inside. Just as Muten Roshi closed the door there was a surge of power and Neisan's body disappeared. Kurisutofa jumped back a bit but then calmed down. He sat down in the passenger seat and Muten Roshi started the plane. They took off and set a course for Hyato Island. When they arrived they caught a cab over to the general hospital to check on Luna and Rea. 

Luna had partially recovered but Rea was still out cold. Kurisutofa told her what had happened and she took it all in. She walked over to the window and looked out. Kurisutofa joined her and explained about the Dragonballs. She smiled and they both looked out at the horizon. The sky was a bright blue and there were many clouds. They began too see their friend's faces deep in their subconscious. They knew what they had to do now.


End file.
